Episode 1569 (2 February 1998)
Synopsis Mark goes off to the clinic, missing Ruth's arrival because her train is delayed. She goes to the Arches and sees Conor, who tells her Jessie is doing very well, and obviously has a naturally cheerful disposition, as even prison doesn't worry her. Ruth says nothing but saves up some vicious words to berate Mark for not mentioning it to her. Phil receives divorce papers, and suddenly seems to change his mind about it being such a good idea. He moans to Grant, who goes to see Kathy to tell her that Phil does care about it really and she should talk to him. Dot tells Kathy in the café that Ian's goodness shines like a beacon and she for one will stand up to be counted in support of his campaign, and even vicars can make mistakes. She writes a letter extolling Ian's virtues and delivers it personally to the Gazette. Polly recognises her by reputation and asks if she can help but Dot refuses to talk to her and asks to see the top man. Max comes to ask Polly about a report at that moment, and Polly introduces Dot with a twinkle in her eye. Dot asks to see him in private. She tells him that Walford needs inspired leadership like Ian's in local matters. When Max gets rid of her he looks at Polly in amazement and asks "Who was that!" Polly says "Local nutter" and asks if he's going to print her letter. Max vents his irritation by screwing it up in a ball. Dot goes back to the café and reports to Ian she has delivered her letter to help his campaign. When she sees Alex later, she informs him that she is supporting Ian. He quotes religious rubbish to her, saying she told him "Judge not.." etc. He says what about the Good Samaritan, and she points out he was helping victims of vicious criminals, not the criminals themselves. Alex replies that people deserve a second chance, and what about her son. She says he was "Led astray" and Alex says, all their mothers would say the same, and who can say who deserves a second chance and who doesn't - surely not her and Ian Beale. Phil and Conor have their first problem with payments, and Phil says they'll have to go round there and do something about it, as this is the second week they've been fobbed off. He tells Conor to be ready to push the point, and Conor says OK, but when they turn up and are told again he can't afford it, Conor wants to leave without a fuss. Phil follows the publican to the back room and grabs his throat and threatens him, and he pays up. The social worker arrives early at Ian's and he is in a mess in the kitchen. The kids have just finished breakfast and he's trying to tidy up. He apologises profusely to the social worker who says it's OK, and it's the really tidy houses she worries about. She asks him if he has a girlfriend at the moment, and whether he always gives them porridge for breakfast. He says he has just started, and hasn't quite got the hang of it yet, and he chats about what each child will/won't eat for breakfast. She then asks to talk to Kathy about the children. So, Ian goes to the café and asks Kathy if they can talk. She says she has nothing to say to him. Ian says they need to talk, so she agrees to see him at home in a few minutes. Ian immediately eats humble pie and says he's really sorry for saying those things to her, and also the letter about Alex. She says he's told lies about Alex, implying he has an ulterior motive, when he knows Alex hasn't really. He finally tells her that he has a favour to ask - to talk to the social worker about the kids. Mark is back from the clinic and Sanjay tells him that Ruth is at home. Mark reminds him that he's got to come to the Vic tonight for the celebration - it's the big 30 for Mark. He goes home to Ruth's usual miserable face looking angry about not telling her about Jessie seeing her mother. She witters on about Gita, Jessie and Mark's visit to the clinic, and puts down a small present on the table. She asks pointedly whether Jessie is OK, and Mark says yes, they're doing really well, and impatiently asks is she going to give him the present or what? Ruth says it's for Jessie, then realises that she's forgotten his 30th birthday! She says she's sorry about forgetting his birthday, but then launches an attack on Mark for not telling her that Jessie had seen her mother. She whines on about the fact that Jessie may be leaving soon. Neelam offers Mary a full-time job "while Gita is away." Mary sees Mark and rushes over to give him a birthday card and good wishes, in stark contrast to Ruth's selfishness and forgetfulness. Phil sees Kathy and asks if he can come over later as he has bought a book for Ben. She agrees, as she's been chatting with Ian about the divorce and how she was friendly with Pete even during their divorce, and babies need both parents. When Phil comes over, he stays and Kathy even offers him dinner since she has made plenty. They have a pleasant evening and he tells her how much he enjoys this and had forgotten how nice it was. She says she's pleased they can talk to each other in a civilised manner, even though he will be getting divorce papers in the post any day. He says he already has today. George buys a bottle of champagne as he's celebrating with Annie the planning permission coming through for their new restaurant. Ian arrives in the Vic and Annie tells him, and he joins them. They discuss the concept, and Annie suggests traditional British, but upmarket, as they can charge a fortune for Shepherd's Pie in the City. Ian reminds her this is the East End! George says how about Italian, and Ian agrees a homely genuine Italian atmosphere would be good. George congratulates him on the good idea and wishes them luck. Annie looks suspicious at George's obvious ulterior motives, and says to Ian that they will have to have a proper meeting to discuss exactly what each of them want for the restaurant. She also says that now this is sorted out they will have to make an effort for the local elections - Ian being an independent candidate will need a very high profile and it won't be easy. They chat in the street and Ian's old councillor friend sees him, and says he didn't know Ian knew Annie, and would he like to go for a drink in her club? Ian says it's about his election campaign, and his friend says that Annie probably knows more about the council's business than anyone. They arrange to meet the following evening for a drink in the club, although Ian is not a member, since he has things to do tonight. Meanwhile at Alex's house, he's moaning to his father about people like Dot believing that Ian is interested in the community. Jeff says well, he has lived here all his life. Alex moans some more and Jeff acts the devil's advocate until Alex is finally roused to anger, saying that Ian's just a nasty capitalist and doing it entirely for his own ends. Jeff laughs and says that's better, there's nothing like a good feud, let's write a letter to the paper now you're in the mood, saying exactly this - that he isn't really interested in the community and he is only doing this so he can get elected, and then line his own pockets. The first play rehearsal is scheduled, and half the actors don't turn up. Pat is late, and Peggy bitches about it. Afterwards, Dot takes all the credit and tells Julie they make a good team. Julie tells Tiffany that she was very good, although Grant isn't happy about the family going off and leaving him in the Vic with a temporary barmaid. Mark and Sanjay and a crown of people are in the Vic and Peggy brings out a cake and they sing Happy Birthday. Ruth gives Mark a kiss, but she leaves very early and goes home "tired" However, she's not too tired to spend hours chatting cosily with Conor: and he says how wonderful she is with the child, and that he's been a poor father. Ruth tells him he's great and she's sure he's a good man, and then she asks him all about women, and his first love, and they have an extremely intimate conversation. She says she's tired and Conor says he'll go to the Vic for a drink and to check Mark is OK and gets home without falling over. As he gets up to go they look at each other, and both look remarkably as if they would like to snog each other. Credits Main cast *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes